The Meaning of 'Just'
by ISuspectTheNargles
Summary: Everyone knows Edmund went throught change - that of the mind and heart. But they didn't just happen. Only time gives the reasons and meanings for these things. But how will he live up to it? How on earth did he become the Just King?
1. Of Foul Moods and Surprises

**A/N: Welcome to my very first fanfic ever, hope you enjoy it! Also just so anybody knows, the unknown names I automatically just gave them a real one for the fact that it just makes things flow better. Also the ages of the children may seem a bit off. In this part Peter is 14, Susan is 12 (nearly 13), Edmund is 10, and Lucy is 9. It takes place roughly about a year before they actually get into Narnia at all. Peter's birthday is in the summer, so he just had his. Susan's birthday is in autumn, her birthday is coming up. Edmund and Lucy's birthdays are respectively in winter and spring. This fic will extend through The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe at the least :) Have fun!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Chronicles of Narnia, if I did I would probably be one of the most famous persons in the world. And we all know that has as much chance of being true as cows jumping over the moon and many other such things happening at the same time. However what I do own is what I wrote, nothing else._**

There were certain things one could always count upon in life. Family, friends, and the general annoyances that never seem to go away. They are always there, whether anyone cared for them or not. The annoyance part was exactly what Peter was being at the moment and Edmund was trying his hardest to ignore it. So what if the school had called their mother? It wasn't anything new. If it was, there would be no desire in the world to put his fingers in his ears and start yelling out random nursery rhymes such as "Mary Had A Little Lamb" at the top of his lungs. Of course he would have to put his own variations in; surely no boy would be caught uttering such a thing. That is, unless it was in private and his little sister decided it would be much more fun to torment her brother by telling mum and dad that _he'd_ do it.

"ED! Are you even _listening_?" snapped Peter, obviously getting frustrated at his younger sibling's display. It was worrisome and not in the least bit welcoming.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "If I was would that mean you would shut up?"

He really wanted to know. If Peter was just going to go on and on, he would just simply find things to do to keep him busy. So what if he had new friends? So what if they didn't behave themselves simply because an adult told them to? It wasn't any bit of his brother's life or problem. He didn't need the lecture, he would get it surely when his mother came and once more when his father came home from work.

The headmaster's (headmaster was what they called the principal of a school in those days) office was getting more and more crowded as time passed. They had let Peter out of the rest of his afternoon classes at a nearby school because the staff was starting to get worried. Until a couple of weeks ago, when school started up again after the summer holidays, they had not a single problem with the younger Pevensie boy. Clearly something was wrong, but no one could figure out what. They would need to chat with Helen Pevensie about that, or at least refer them to someone they felt could help with whatever Edmund's problem was.

Two weeks ago everything had been alright. The Pevensie siblings and their parents were all eating dinner together. Collin Pevensie, their father, was quiet but that wasn't a usual sighting. Everyone knew that working did some strange things to people and that if anything was terribly wrong, he would say so. Peter would make the most of it and model Collin down to posture, making him smile. Lucy would babble incessantly and Susan would help their mother bring out the food. No one except for Edmund knew that was where the normalcy of the family ended.

That unforgettable night, Edmund had woken up in the middle of it. He had been only going to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but he heard their parents from the stairs.

"_You can't leave, Col!" Helen said, her voice pleading. "Peter needs you. So does the girls. What about Edmund? They need their father!"_

"_It's not that simple love," he tried to explain. "It's from the army. The war is only getting worse and it is my solemn duty to protect our country. It is also my duty to protect this family. I only got the letter today. I do not depart until nearly Christmas. Training and all."_

Ed didn't stick around for afterwards. He had heard enough. He sauntered off, thinking as he made his way back to bed. His father was going off to war. He couldn't! Didn't the family mean anything to him? What if he _died_? Then he wouldn't know what to do and for goodness sakes he couldn't stand it if _Peter_ decided that it was his job to take care of him! His mind was reeling and needless to say, he never got back to sleep that night.

"Hello loves," Mrs. Pevensie said, kissing each of the boys on top of the head and thus shaking Edmund from his thoughts.

Peter smiled and uttered a single "Hello mum" while Edmund just tried to wiggle away from his mother's reach (a very much impossible task while sitting in a chair that was up against a wall. She had come just before school let out for the day.

"Sorry I'm late," Helen Pevensie said. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. She knew this wasn't any good thing from what the message she had gotten said, and she hadn't gotten the message until she got back from the grocery store. "I got here as soon as I could"

"It's okay just go right into Headmaster Hastings' office" said the receptionist, gesturing to the door.

Edmund hung his head as his mother disappeared into the other room. This was going to be jolly good old fun. He fidgeted in his chair, becoming more and more restless the longer the people in the Headmaster's own office talking.

"_I hope I find you well" said Headmaster Hastings, standing up roughly at his desk. "Do please come in. Have a seat, Mrs. Pevensie"_

_Helen took one glance at Mr. Hastings and immediately sat down in one of the two chairs available. She felt like she was a little girl in grammar school again._

"_Do you have any ideas as to what is up with Edmund's behavior? We recently have teachers complaining about him and some other bullies."_

"_No sir. I am afraid that it can only get worse. His father, Mr. Pevensie, is getting ready to announce his deployment to the children soon." It was almost like shock. Her Edmund was hanging out with the wrong crowd? It was devastating news, yet she tried to remain composed. Surely there was some mistake._

"_Very well." The Headmaster didn't look at the woman sitting in front of him. It was an awkward situation and he had hoped the problem would've been rectified immediately. He sighed heavily._

"_I appreciate your concern, but I am sure this will pass. Edmund, like his brother, is a bright boy. I shall talk to him." Mrs. Helen Pevensie rose from her chair._

"_Have a good day" Headmaster Hastings said, rising as well to see her out of his office._

Now surely while the adults were talking, Edmund didn't just stay there. It was too boring and if he was going to get in trouble, he might as well have some fun while he could.

"EDMUND!" yelled Peter, hopping up from his seat. He watched as his brother disappeared into the hallways just as the bell rung to let the kids out.

There was nothing but relief when he stood outside, just beside the steps of the school building. The flow of students were racing around, the majority of them happy that the school day had finally ended. It was cloudy and a bit cold, but that didn't seem to dampen their spirits. Ed looked around, smiling. He could see his new friends off in one corner with a scrawny looking girl with blond hair.

"Pevensie!" announced a black-haired boy, who was a bit big in the sense that he could easily squish anyone who dared cross him. He was backed up with a small boy, a person who had come to be friends with the bully as Edmund had.

"Hullo Chapman, Avery" Edmund had just barely mustered up the courage to sound like he was going through nothing and that Eric Chapman was just like any other boy. However the mousy, Benjamin Avery was an alright fellow (he never caused much trouble and teachers found it even harder to believe that Ben would do anything in regards to his fellow classmates). He walked over there with his head up. After all, it wasn't like the entire gang was there.

Chapman grinned toothily and slapped Avery on the back. "Didya get in trouble for Edwards, Pevensie?"

Edmund took a glance at the sniffling blond-haired girl. That was Chastity Edwards, the one who had cried wolf even though all he had been mostly was a look out. All persons even slightly involved had been in the Administration Office for some period of time. Sure he could've been a bit nicer to her and not have snapped so much, but he didn't want to deal with crybaby when he already living with one at home. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly stick around to find, did I?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, not looking at the girl. He still felt slightly bad for her, even though in his express opinion she had brought some of it upon herself. She was known as the residential person the teachers always looked to as a role model to the rest of the students. _"No one can be that good,"_ he thought to himself desperately.

"Hullo, earth to Ed!" Peter waved to his brother at the top of the steps. "Mum says its time to go, she's just getting Su" The fourteen-year-old suddenly looked huge to the ten-year-old Edmund. A small (well small by comparison to her surroundings) girl stood beside Peter, Lucy the youngest of the bunch at nine years old. She waved her hand at him as well and smiled. She was bouncing and bright and not too quickly tugging Peter over to him. Predictably Chapman and Avery scrambled, no one messed with an older kid that no longer went school there.

"We can't be late, mum said to go right home," said Lu, excitedly reaching out to take Edmund's hand. "She said there's a surprise!"

"No one ever said it was going to be _good _surprise," mumbled Ed, in a foul mood now that he realized that he had only just escaped his impending doom for a little while. He pretended he didn't see his younger sister's hand and walked in the direction of home, it only took about a half-hour to get there.

"Ed…" sighed Peter, shaking his head. He walked hand-in-hand with Lucy, keeping an eye ahead for Edmund. He could just hear Susan nagging some of the statistics of how many crimes or accidents happen either far from home or close, he couldn't remember which. Su had a small tendency to talk about boring grown-up stuff that even Peter struggled to pay attention to at times.

True to his word (though he wouldn't dare say it Edmund's face) that he told their mother, the three of them made it home safely. About ten minutes later, Helen walked inside with Susan. The family gathered in the kitchen, waiting for their usual after-school snack.

"What is it?" Lucy the eager said her blue eyes wide as she tugged on her mother's sleeve lightly. "What is the surprise?"

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed indignantly, although all siblings could tell the elder girl wore a slightly amused expression. "She'll tell us when she's good and ready."

"Patience is a virtue," said Peter who was seemingly quoting Susan in a high sort of a voice. It was something routinely practiced just for the amusement of all four children. "Something none of us have until we're old or else too boring to think of anything to do besides wait."

Edmund snickered as Susan let loose a small glare at Peter. He would stay rather quiet, perhaps his mother would forget about the 'talk' he knew was coming if he kept his mouth shut. Mrs. Pevensie just chuckled softly. These were the children she knew.

"Your father's bringing it dear," she said as she ruffled her youngest daughter's hair affectionately. "It'll be here shortly."

By the time the sun was low in the sky and dinner was being prepared, Mr. Pevensie came home with an armful of things.

"Kids! Come to the living room please," announced Collin.

From all directions, they came. Susan walked into the room with Helen, seeing as she was helping prepare dinner. Peter came downstairs from his room, had he been studying and finishing up some coursework. Lucy and Edmund came together into the room, Lucy had been playing in the hall and Edmund had decidedly shut himself in the closet to be left alone. Nonetheless, they all wore curious looks upon their faces. They had all seen the rather large package sitting just behind their father.

"Good," he announced as he stood in the middle of the room. He turned to the package and pulled out a white stuffed rabbit. "Now would this be for?" Collin Pevensie's eyes twinkled as he looked around the room. "Perhaps Goosey Lucy?"

Lucy let out a squeal of delight, causing both of her brothers to wince and cover their ears since they were the closest to her. She ran over and hugged her father. "Thank you!" she said as he handed her the rabbit. She hugged the rabbit to her chest and seemingly danced her way over to the couch.

Collin smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek. Maybe this would help quell any horrible thoughts and soften the blow of his bit of news. The next thing he pulled out was fairly large book - a dictionary of sorts. "My lovely Susan, may you learn even more words and help your brothers and sister learn the meaning of them."

As Susan happily took the book, Peter and Edmund glanced worriedly at each other. Not only was their sister habitually a bit boring, but word games were her favorite pastime. Lucy was safe; Susan always went easy on her. But the boys were out of luck. They stood no chance of winning that game now, except for if Peter if he decided to apply himself to borrowing the dictionary often enough.

The very next thing Collin pulled out of the package was a long, feathery, and pink sort of rope. Recognizably, it was the sort of scarf-thing often found in little girls' dress-up chests (otherwise known as a pashmina today). He took in his hand and looked through the package for something. Apparently he didn't find what he was looking for. "Here Edmund," said Mr. Pevensie with a heavy sigh. He had already heard about his youngest son's antics from his wife. "It was supposed to be a jump-rope."

Edmund looked really appalled, maybe even revolted. "But but…" he started, but was instantly hushed by the stern looks of his mother and older siblings. "I guess it's alright" said Ed, wrinkling his nose and carrying away the dreadful thing with two fingers.

"Poor Ed" said Peter, trying to stop himself from laughing. Edmund had vowed never to touch one of those things, even back when he was good-natured enough to play with Lucy alone.

"He'll get over it" said Susan with a comforting smile.

"He better, or else he's going to be even worse than ever" said Lucy, not bothering to hide her giggles. "We all know what _that_ means."

"Shhhh sweetie." Helen tried to console Edmund, who was positively seething at this point. "They're just making fun."

"Yeah, fun for everyone but me," grumbled an extremely unhappy Ed. He buried his face into his mother' side, trying to get what little comfort he could out of what was already a bad day. Why couldn't they just shut up for a change?

With a look from his wife, Collin Pevensie's face remained straight. One had to admit, it _was _rather funny. He dove back into the package and pulled out a bat-and-ball set. With a grin, he tossed it to Peter (who caught it with his hands seemingly without even trying, much to Edmund's disappointment). "Enjoy."

"Thank you sir," said Peter. He bowed his head in respect, no doubt the perfect image that Edmund should imitate more in the view of others.

Both parents beamed with pride at their firstborn. They knew Peter would be the strength and support of the family. Already he had grown up so much in their eyes. Lucy would be the cheerful one, the source of light when things seemed dark and quite frankly, dreary. Susan, without a doubt, the helpful one who would surely do her best to make everything as easy or smoothly-ran as possible. Then there was Edmund… They just prayed to God that something good would come out of it for him and for his siblings and mother's sakes. There was only so much that anyone could put up with.

"I also have a bit of news" said Mr. Pevensie. He was looking directly at all the kids in turn. Peter looked serious. Susan and Lucy looked confused. As for Edmund, he tried not to look at the boy's face seeing as it was a mixture of shock, recognization, and perhaps a small, nearly untraceable amount of fear. He took a deep breath before. "As you may have heard about the war-"

"No!" The yell from Ed seemed to echo around the room. "NO!"

"-I am soon being deployed to join in it for our side."

Suddenly Edmund seemingly flew from his mother's side. He ran out of the room, and up the stairs. The door to Peter and Edmund's room could be heard slamming not even a moment later.

"EDMUND JONATHAN PEVENSIE!" Helen yelled at the top of her voice. She knew she shouldn't be shocked at the outburst, but she was. She was also too furious to notice that when it took place, it meant that he had already known. Sometimes hearing things for a second time didn't help anybody.

"I'll talk to him" Peter's voice was quiet and steady. Before anyone could object, he already left the room and climbed the stairs.

Suddenly his legs felt heavy and his head somewhat dizzy. His thoughts had caught up to him on the short walk to his room. When he got there, Peter paused for a second. He leaned against the doorpost and sighed before rapping loudly on the door itself.

"Ed! Open up!"


	2. Can't live with or without Family

Disclaimer: I Do not own The Chronicles of Narnia

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating sooner. There is no really excuse for it other than I was grounded. After that I got sick and spent some time in the hospital. Then I was nearly killed with the amount of homework. But oh well, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Edmund! Open up!" Peter was worried. This was the second time he had said those words. It only increased the dreadful feeling that was churning in the pit of his stomach as he hit the door with his hand.

"GO AWAY!" Edmund had no doubt heard his elder brother and was now getting very annoyed. Didn't his stupid brother know that he wanted to be alone? All he could really think about was that their dad was abandoning them, going away to something he knew he might not come back from. He also couldn't forget the calm on his mother's and older siblings' faces. His hands curled into fists.

Changes, as we know it, are inevitable in life. Without it, everything would stay the boring same. However, not all changes could be good things and everybody handles them differently. Some handle the changes thrown at them better than others, something Peter had learned rather quickly in regards to his younger brother. Before he entered the room, loud smashes could be heard. He winced. Tempers didn't make the idea of adjusting any easier.

"Edmund!" The elder boy's voice rang as he pounded on the door once more. Suddenly the noise ceased and he felt it safe enough to open the door.

The sight of the inside of the room was anything but pretty. Books that were at one time on shelves or on the desk were now on the floor. The lamp that was kept on the small end table between the boys' bed was broken. Mum would be mad when she found out. It was an old lamp. Edmund himself sat on the edge of the bed closest to the window. His head was bent. One could hear soft noises that sounded awfully like someone who was crying and didn't want to be caught crying from him as well.

"Oh Ed," whispered Peter, feeling sorry for his brother. He crossed the room within many strides, not bothering to watch where he was stepping. His brother needed him at the moment. He could hear their mother calling him, but he figured there were more important things to do at the time. After all, who would yell at him for doing his responsibility as the eldest child? Peter sat down beside Edmund and wrapped his arm around him in a hug. It was every bit of what he used to do when Edmund or Lucy or Susan or any combination of them were scared. It was something he still did with Lucy.

At first, Ed tried to push his brother. He did not want to cry in front of _him_. Within a couple minutes, realizing Peter wouldn't let go, he buried his face comfortably in the elder's chest. It was steadily getting later as Edmund's sobs slowly stopped altogether.

"You knew, didn't you?" That was the first thing flying out of Peter's mouth as Edmund sat up more.

Edmund looked away from him toward the window. There was a faint outline if a nod. Of course he knew. He wasn't like Peter, who would have walked away if he heard their parents talking or even like the girls who would have normally stayed in bed until morning unless it was an emergency. They had chattering on their side. "I heard mum and dad talking," he admitted, and then something changed in Edmund's demeanor. Who cared if he overheard and knew about it before the others? "What's it to you, anyways?" There was a definite snap in his voice.

Peter shook his head and looked off in the opposite direction. He and Su both had heard about it the same way from what he could tell, though they had the sense to confront their parents and act like nothing was wrong. The only one it had been a genuine surprise to Lucy at this time, and that was because their parents made the elder two promise (and back then promises were taken considerably more seriously) not to tell the younger two.

"You knew!" The accusation Edmund gave rang loudly in the room, making Peter blink. This was happening much too fast. The younger boy was up on his feet before the older one could stop him. "You knew and you didn't tell!" The sterling grey-blue eyes of Ed glared back into Peter's own eyes.

"Mum said not to!" Peter tried not to glare back, but he really couldn't help it. So much for the nice moment that had only ended too soon. He put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "She made me promise! I would've told you if I thought it would help!"

Just as Edmund wretched himself out of his brother's grip, it was obvious he was back to feeling hurt. There was a restless feeling that hung uncertainly in the air, as if a fight was on the verge of breaking out. "No one wanted- No one ever thought that-!"

"Mum wants to speak to Ed," interrupted Susan, poking her head into the room. It was only a good thing perhaps in the sense it allowed the younger boy time to gather thoughts as he stormed out of the room.

Peter threw his hands up in the air and gave Susan a look.

"It's just hard on him. You know how close he is to dad," said Susan in a soft voice. Someone had to defend her baby brother and it might as well be her. Edmund was not always that bad, or at least not to her. "Try relating to him more. He just needs to someone to talk to, I'm sure. Just try to be nice to him. He's already feeling right horrible."

Peter just gapped at his sister. "_You_ should deal with him then, Su!" He smiled gently.

"I'm not a _boy_, Pete," said Susan. "I can't talk to him about stuff like that. That is unless you want to talk to Lucy about…. Um… certain changes in a girl."

The boy instantly paled. "Al-alright. Yes, I'll take Lu…" Peter stumbled with his words, thrown a little off guard. Girls? What did he know about girls? All he knew was that certain ones got prettier than others as they grew older and mostly they all disgustingly wanted to do nothing more than gossip, shop, wear make-up, and kiss as many boys as they possibly could before boasting about it. It was enough to make any bloke sick. Girls were somewhat scary and that was also the very kind of girl he didn't want his sisters to turn into. "Actually, no thanks." He gulped.

Su smiled, trying her hardest not to outright laugh at the look upon her brother's face. _'Lucy and Edmund would love this'_ she thought to herself about the look on her elder brother's face. "Suit yourself" Oh yes, Susan was definitely finding this rather hilarious.

"Glad I amuse you" said Peter, getting up off the bed. "How's Lu handling it all?"

"She cried for a bit, but she's sleeping now," announced Susan, with just a touch of pride in her voice. "She'll be back to her old self in no time."

The two siblings gave each other a knowing look that sent them both into small fits of laughter and that was the end of that.

At the same time downstairs, a very different conversation took place. It was in the kind of small kitchen. Supper had been covered up for the time being. After all that had happened, they would simply heat it up in the oven later when everyone had calmed down. Since things were not about to get any better, Helen and Collin decided it would be best to tackle the problem of Edmund's behavior at school.

It started the instant Edmund had gotten into the room. Helen was standing over by the food and her husband sat at the table, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. The immediate impression was not only was something wrong, but something even worse was coming.

"We have decided," began Helen, looking furiously at her husband. "Oh for goodness _sakes_, Collin. You tell him! You haven't said two words after what happened downstairs!"

Edmund looked back and forth from one parent to the other. It was utterly confusing. Why couldn't grown-ups just come on out and say what they wanted to? They certainly implied the answers to the question they wanted enough of the time. For example, Mother was very fond of saying 'You will behave yourselves, won't you my dears?' after all.

"Your mother… and I" Collin was speaking as steadily as he could, looking at both his wife and his youngest son out of the corners of his eyes. Both were already angry with him and he did not want to make the situation even worse. He looked fully at Helen for a minute. "Just remember it's for his own good, love."

There was a slight pause and Edmund was looking directly at his father now. Helen walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A change of scenery might be good for you, Ed." Mr. Pevensie was now looking at the boy completely now that he was completely sure of his beloved's support. "We are sending you to a new school. I realize the school year's started, but it'll be good for you, I think."

"I think you'll like it very much, honey," said Edmund's mother, trying to soften the blow. "Your father and I are just trying to look out for you."

Edmund glared. One more thing to hate. His friends were at this school. Sure he was getting in trouble more, but at least he wasn't being picked on. The last thing he needed was another change. For the second time that day, he fled from his parents' sight.

He ran and only just made it to the stairs when something made him take a step back.

"Lu!" Edmund tried to shake his sister off him after being nearly squished to death by the force of her hug. "Lucy Get off!"

Lucy, however, ignored her brother and hugged him tightly while she sniffled. "Oh Edmund!" she said, burying her face in his chest. Normally she would go to Peter or Susan, but there where instances where she completely forgot that Edmund wasn't the brother she used to know. The brother that would play even the silliest of games with her, sometimes getting Peter involved or telling off Susan when she stated they were acting like little babies. But upon feeling his shirt grow wet with his baby sister's tears, he hugged her back. Sometimes it was simply impossible.

At the top of the stairs, Peter and Susan watched the two younger siblings in surprise. No one had seen that coming. In a split second, Susan hurried down the stairs as fast as she could without falling. Whilst she was with Peter, she had not heard Lucy come out of their room. Peter, however, knew that he should probably keep his distance, but the judgment was overruled by the look on all three of his siblings.

"Su!" whined Edmund, predictably when his elder sister joined in the hug. Though it did not appear that Susan heard him. She was much too busy trying to comfort Lucy and apparently, Edmund was nothing but a cushion for her arms. Then she placed a kiss on her younger brother's forehead, much as if she witnessed mother doing that at bedtime. "Ewww," gagged Edmund, coughing a little.

"You do know we love you, don't you Eddie?" asked Susan, her eyes big and worrisome.

It did not take very long for Peter to join them in the hug. Now Edmund was quickly becoming a sandwich. As a result, Edmund opened his mouth. "Save me!" he pleaded to his brother. It was nasty being squished to death by girls, but Peter did not need to help them!

"Just shut it, Ed," advised Peter. "We're going to hug you whether you like it or not."

Lucy let out a giggle. "I think Susan is still waiting for an answer…"

"I think so too," replied Peter.

At the same time, the three siblings tightened the hug even further. Peter messed up Edmund's hair and Susan tightened her hold on him. Lucy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I get it! I get it," cried a completely horrified Ed.

"Then say it," said Susan.

"It's not that hard," added Peter while Lucy smiled with glee.

"I'm loved by three goofballs," muttered Edmund.

Lucy busted out laughing at this as they let go of him.

"By Jove, Edmund, it wasn't that hard was it?" Peter looked at the youngest male Pevensie with twinkling eyes. Time may change, but no one ever said everything changed with it… well certain things anyways.

"I think we tortured him enough," smiled Susan, not wanting to make Edmund ill tempered once more. He had sad it. That was good enough for her, seeing as he had showed her that her younger brother she knew was still in there somewhere.

"Thank you!" Edmund was extremely thankful for it to be over. "Next time give me a warning before its Hug-your-brother-to-death Day."

"Only if we get to hug you more often," said Lucy, slyly. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Luuuuuuuucy," moaned Edmund. He did not want to think about that.

Not too far off, Helen and Collin Pevensie grinned and watched their children. It was hard for them not to laugh and give themselves away. As long as the children had each other, they would be fine. Perhaps these times weren't going to be as tough as it was perceived as at first.


End file.
